Baseball Wiki:Shortcut
"Shortcuts" in BaseballWiki are a specialized type of page that can be used to get to a BaseballWiki project reference page more quickly. Lists of available BaseballWiki shortcuts can be found at BW:BW = BaseballWiki:Shortcuts, BW:BWR = BaseballWiki:Project shortcuts, and WT:WT = BaseballWiki:Shortcuts to talk pages. Procedures *Shortcut class redirects should be tagged with so they will auto-categorize in Category:Redirects from shortcut. The template should be added on the same line as the #redirect Pagename as with all the templates. Example: '#redirect Pagename . How to use BaseballWiki shortcuts A BaseballWiki shortcut can be entered into the BaseballWiki search box to quickly bring you to a reference page. For example, you can type "BW:R" into the search box and click the "Go" button to get to the BaseballWiki "Redirect" reference page, instead of having to type "BaseballWiki:Redirect". Alternatively, you can use the shortcut in the URL (web address). For example, you are currently viewing the BaseballWiki:Shortcut page in English. The URL for the English-language page is: : You could get from here to the BaseballWiki:Redirect project reference page by replacing "BaseballWiki:Shortcut" with "BW:R" in the URL (web address) field (followed by "Enter"). Shortcuts are presented in all capital letters ("All-Caps"), but the search box is case-insensitive. For example, in the search box, you can type "BW:r" instead of "BW:R". However, using the URL method typically requires that you match the capitalization of the shortcut itself. Adding shortcut link boxes A shortcut link box can be added to a page by placing at the top of the text while editing. A note from the "shortcut template" page: :''Please '''do not use this template on other templates, e.g. to state that the shortcut to Template:Foo is in fact . There's no need to state the obvious like that, each template uses its own name as a shortcut, by default.'' Guidelines with shortcuts pointing to them typically use instead of , for an example see above. Another example is , see also BaseballWiki header templates. How to create a shortcut For an existing page like BaseballWiki:Template Standardisation create the desired new BW:TS page with a single line: (example, this shortcut already exists) #REDIRECTBaseballWiki:Template Standardisation Many shortcuts are acronyms, others are abbreviations, quite a lot are simply BW:BAD, but technically they are redirections. Changing shortcuts Technically that's easy, click on the shortcut wherever it is, on the page it leads to (a shortcut is a redirect) click on the "redirected from" link (forcing &redirect=no), edit the target #REDIRECT BaseballWiki:Whatever, then add if that expression doesn't already appear. But there are some potential traps and pitfalls: #If the shortcut is already listed on BW:BW or a similar list like WT:WT please update that entry showing the new target page. #If the old target page mentions its shortcut, then that also should be updated, typically in or similar BaseballWiki header templates. #Above all check the shortcut backlinks with "what links here"; changing a shortcut used elsewhere can be highly disruptive. #If it has no backlink folks might still use it directly with search forms, if you're not 100% sure that the old target is unused; so ask about it on the shortcut's talk page. #For controversial cases there is a "redirects for deletion" procedure BW:RFD. List of shortcuts An incomplete list of shortcuts can be found at BaseballWiki:Shortcuts, and as expected this page has itself various shortcuts like BW:BW, BW:CUTS, or just BW:. Other shortcuts for shortcut lists are BW:BWR with some BaseballWiki:Project shortcuts and WT:WT with some BaseballWiki:Shortcuts to talk pages. Obviously many shortcuts are (ab)used to make a BW:POINT and best described by BW:WOTTA. On Meta shortcuts start with WM:, the list is at m:WM:WM. As shown, links to shortcuts on other projects work as expected, but redirects (incl. shortcuts) to pages on other projects won't work - this former feature was abused and hence it has been disabled. Use special pages to find uncategorized or unlisted pages starting with a given prefix, e.g. for some category shortcuts. List of prefixes Pseudo-namespaces sometimes used include: See also * BaseballWiki:Project shortcuts (BW:BWR). —WikiProjects and Projects list of shortcuts. * BaseballWiki:Shortcuts to talk pages ((BW:WT) —all 'BaseballWiki talk:' namespace (namespace 5) talk pages. * Category:Redirects from shortcut * BW:WOTTA, on what NOT to do * m:WM:WM, shortcuts on Meta Shortcut Shortcut